


Spit and Polish [PODFIC]

by yohlenyaoilover



Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dom/sub, Interrogation, Kinktober, M/M, No actual sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover
Summary: Podfic of the_last_dillards' Spit and PolishOriginal summary:Julian convinces Garak to roleplay an interrogation. It doesn’t go quite the way he hoped.Kinktober Day 4: Spit kink
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960846
Kudos: 2





	Spit and Polish [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spit and Polish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803948) by [the_last_dillards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards). 



Here's part 4 of the Garashir Kinktober 2020. Not gonna lie, this one was a little tough to record without my own hesitance showing through lol.

Enjoy!

[yohlenyaoilover](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392) · [Spit and Polish](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392/spit-and-polish/s-HNz2KLnKpq5)

**Download Links:**

[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392/spit-and-polish/s-HNz2KLnKpq5)  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pvol05t1qma1cs7/Spit%20and%20Polish.mp3?dl=0)

Comment and tell me how I did, and also head over to [the original story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803948) and leave a happy comment there too!


End file.
